sebuah oneshot
by tasyatazzu
Summary: Seperti judulnya, ini adalah sebuah one-shot pendek yang terbentuk dari pikiran melenceng sang author ketika jenuh main P4. Dipenuhi spoiler atau apalah itu namanya. Read and Review. Agak OOC. Agak loh ya..


**Disclaimer : ATLUS**

* * *

"Sensei, Teddie, akan, menjadi, kuat. Sensei, lihat, saja!" kata seekor atau seorang atau sehelai makhluk seperti beruang terengah-engah kepada seorang pemuda berambut abu-abu dan memakai kacamata. Matanya yang lonjong hitam terlihat berapi-api, alisnya bergerak naik-turun seiring gerakan sit-up yang sedang dilakukannya. Tubuhnya yang setipis kertas dan terluka di beberapa tempat, bergerak meliuk-liuk seperti ular ketika ia sit-up.

"Selamat berjuang," kata pemuda itu sambil mengangguk, lalu ia memanjat tumpukan TV berwarna pink dan tiba-tiba saja ia sudah keluar dari tempat yang dipenuhi kabut berwarna kekuningan itu. Begitu ia menapakkan kakinya dan keluar sepenuhnya dari tempat misterius itu, ia mendapati dirinya berada di dalam sebuah departement store yang sangan besar, tepatnya di bagian elektronik dan tepatnya lagi di depan sebuah TV layar datar yang cukup lebar. Separuh bagian tubuhnya masih ada di dalam TV.

"Hey, lama banget keluar dari sananya," kata seorang pemuda berambut coklat keemasan dengan headphone berwarna oranye dilehernya sambil mengulurkan tangan pada pemuda yang baru keluar itu.

"Tadi Teddie, ngomong sepatah-dua patah kata dulu," katanya sambil menyambut uluran tangan temannya yang membantu menariknya keluar dari dalam TV.

"Teddie?" kata seorang siswi berambut pendek yang kelihatan atletis. "Ngomong apa dia?" tanyanya lagi.

"Bukan apa-apa. Cuma sepatah-dua patah kata. Gimana Rise?" kata si pemuda berambut abu-abu. "Dan Yosuke, sampai kapan kamu mau megang tanganku?" tanyanya pada si pemuda berheadphone.

"Ups, maaf Souji. Tangan kamu lembut sih," katanya manja sambil berkedip nakal dan melepas tangan Souji, membuat yang bersangkutan mengerenyit.

"Tangannya senpai, lembut?" tanya seorang pemuda bertampang gahar sambil menatap Souji penuh nafsu. "Boleh pegang?" tanyanya lagi sambil mengulurkan tangannya kearah Souji. Dengan seketika dan secepat kilat, Souji langsung menghindar.

"Kanji, berani kamu pegang-pegang, aku sebar ke semua orang di sekolah kalau Kanji Tatsumi yang dicurigai anggota geng dan ditakuti orang sekota itu punya hobi ngegrepe-grepe cowok, dan ternyata shadownya adalah dirinya dalam keadaan cuma pake fundoshi yang setengah mabok, dan dia ternyata suka sama barang-barang imut berbulu, dan,"

"OKE! Awas kalau senpai berani bilang semua omong kosong sampah itu," geram Kanji, wajahnya merah padam. "Jangan tertawa, senpai!" katanya lagi pada seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam legam dan memakai cardigan merah tua.

"Ahahahahahahahaha, lucu sekali, hahahahahaha," tawa gadis itu sambil memegangi perutnya, membuat si gadis atletis menggelengkan kepalanya putus asa.

"Dan, Yukiko terbang ke dunianya sendiri. Hebat, sering-sering aja bikin dia ketawa, Kanji," kata si gadis berambut pendek. "Ah, sebaiknya hari ini kita bubar. Rise juga udah nyaris koleps nih," katanya lagi sambil melihat kearah gadis cantik yang rambutnya diikat dua.

"Oke. Sampai besok, kalau begitu," kata Souji, membubarkan kelompok. Ia lalu berjalan pulang kerumahnya dengan gontai. Pikirannya berputar-putar, antara kerja sambilan di rumah sakit dengan resiko digodain suster ngesot atau masak bento buat besok. Sewaktu ia berpisah dengan teman-temannya, ia melihat tatapan Yukiko padanya agak berbeda. Seperti campuran antara sedih dan khawatir.

_Yukiko, kenapa dia ngeliatin aku gitu? Jangan-jangan dia tau lagi aku naksir dia. Wah, mukaku lagi 'on' ngga ya?  
_

-Fin-

* * *

A/N : ohohohoho, sebuah fic pendek yang agak ngga jelas. Ngambil setting setelah event terakhir di strip klubnya Rise yang pinky dan ngelawan shadownya Teddie dan Rise.

Sebenernya mau nanya, si protagonist kita tercinta yang jauh lebih ganteng dari bang Minato ini namanya siapa sih? Seta atau Souji?? Bah, menyusahkan..

Tampaknya cerita ini cuma menuhin daftar fic yang ada di halaman fic Megami Tensei berbahasa Indonesia aja ya? Hahaha, maafkan saya –menunduk, terus diinjek-

Diakhir cerita, terselip pikiran sinting sang tokoh utama. Hehehe -dikeroyok sama Izanagi plus Konohana Sakuya-

Segeje apapun, review yah. Mau cuma bilang 'Oh, apaan nih,' atau 'Geje pisan kamu,' atau 'Udah, pensiun aja jadi author,' atau sepatah dua patah goyang patah-patah juga saya baca dan resapi da, tenang aja.

Okeh, cukup basa-basi busuknya. Review loh.

Yang ngga direview bakal mimpi buruk ditoel-toel sama shadownya Kanji, dipeluk-peluk, digrepe-grepe, pokonya pelaku utama adalah shadownya Kanji. HAHAHAHAHA –digigit sama Teddie-

Oh iya, doakan saya lulus un snmptn. Banzaii!!!!!!!!!!

Regards,

**tazzualdehid**


End file.
